


Pass Thru Frequencies

by Mary0613k



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary0613k/pseuds/Mary0613k
Kudos: 8
Collections: Magicians Happy Ever After





	Pass Thru Frequencies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pass Through Frequencies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471257) by [missgoalie75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgoalie75/pseuds/missgoalie75). 



  


  


  



End file.
